1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector which has anti-misinsert feature for preventing insertion of a micro SD (Security Digital) card.
2. Description of Related Arts
Micro SD (Security Digital) card standard is published by SD association. A micro SD card usually defines a side notch and a micro SD card connector is used for receiving the micro SD card. The micro SD card connector usually has an ejector comprising a slider, a spring, and a pin member for cooperatively ejecting the micro SD card. The micro SD card connector further comprises a card lock separately or integrally formed with the slider for securing with the side notch of the micro SD card. Presently, JEDEC (Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council) association is establishing a new UFS (Universal Flash Storage) card standard aiming at developing a faster memory card. Therefore, a card connector having a new card lock different from that of micro SD card connector and more particularly, a card connector which has anti-misinsert feature for a micro SD (Security Digital) card is desired.
Hence, a new card connector is desired.